


Le super-soldat, l'ex-assassin et l'ascenseur (et aussi JARVIS)

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: [Challenge de Mars 2018 – Collectif NONAME : Ascenseur]Les escaliers, c'est pratique et les 94 étages de la tour Stark ne posent pas de problème à Steve, pas avec son endurance. Par contre, les ascenseurs, c'est mieux. Surtout à deux. Le soucis, c'est que Bucky refuse tout simplement d'y mettre un pied. Il va falloir lui faire changer d'avis.





	Le super-soldat, l'ex-assassin et l'ascenseur (et aussi JARVIS)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five times Erik got a massive case of blueballs plus one time he didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117691) by [Nalou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou). 



> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Je vous présente ma participation au dernier challenge du collectif : Ascenseur.
> 
> Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'expliquer de quoi il retourne, le mot parle de lui-même. Je tiens quand même à vous prévenir que cette fic est simplement du lemon / smut / porn (appelez le comme vous voulez) avec un tout petit peu de plot (va falloir plisser des yeux pour le voir).
> 
> Et un petit crossover avec le texte de Nalou à la fin ! C'était marrant d'écrire ces petits passages de deux points de vue / auteur différents : 5 times Erik got a massive case of blueballs plus 1 time he didn't (texte en français malgré le titre).
> 
> Je tenais à dire merci à toute la fine équipe du salon rating M du Discord du collectif, ce texte aurait été très différent sans vous (du genre, vous avez échappé à la caverne d'amour !)
> 
> Pour finir et pour répondre à la question associée au thème : Quelle scène vous a le plus marqué dans un livre ou dans une fiction que vous avez lu ?
> 
> Deux passages m'ont fortement marqué plus jeune :
> 
> La trèèèèèèès longue description de la cathédrale dans Notre-Dame de Paris. Cette manière qu'a Hugo de faire un parallèle entre l'architecture et les livres m'a toujours marqué. Et ce qui est incroyable, c est que je ne l'ai jamais trouvé ennuyeuse.
> 
> La seconde, c'est la description de la comté dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Je voulais aller vivre la bas, dans les trous de Hobbits et faire la fête tous les soirs sous le étoiles.
> 
> Une dernière chose : pas de bêta sur ce texte, soyez indulgents.

Ce qui décida Steve à s'attaquer à la claustrophobie de Bucky fut de monter - encore - les quatre-vingt sept étages qui menaient à leur appartement.

A pied.

Après une mission qui l'avait tenu éveillé pratiquement quarante-huit heures.

Et en supportant le poids de son petit ami, blessé à la jambe, qui refusait de voir un médecin.

En quittant le parking souterrain où ils avaient déposé leur véhicule, il avait regardé avec envie les portes de l'ascenseur. Mais il n'avait même pas tenté d'y emmener Bucky. Déjà en temps normal, l'ex-assassin d'Hydra refusait d'y mettre les pieds, mais il était inenvisageable qu'il y entre sans avoir la pleine maîtrise de ses moyens

Il avait fait tellement de progrès ces derniers mois que Steve ne pouvait qu'en être admiratif et – il pouvait se l'avouer - un peu surpris. Bucky refusait toujours de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé alors qu'il  _travaillait_  pour Hydra mais Steve avait été témoin de ses premières semaines hors de leurs mains. Il avait vu la terreur que le moindre geste brusque faisait naître. Il avait vu les crises de paniques déclenchées par des choses à priori anodines. Il avait entendu les gémissements et les hurlements pendant les très nombreux cauchemars. Et puis surtout, il avait lu les quelques dossiers qu'ils avaient réussis à trouver.

Et pourtant, Bucky avait pratiquement repris une vie normale, il sortait sans trop de difficultés et s'était fait des amis parmi les Avengers avec lesquels ils vivaient. Il charmait toutes les personnes qu'il croisait et tout le monde était aux petits soins pour lui.

Cela prouvait que si Bucky restait encore loin des endroits confinés, c'est que le traumatisme qui avait fait naître sa claustrophobie était plus profond que les autres. Steve n'avait donc pas insisté mais il en avait assez de monter ces escaliers alors qu'ils avaient à leur disposition plusieurs ascenseurs rapides et surs.

Et puis il avait un allier de poids, celui qui dirigeait la tour Stark d'une main de maître : JARVIS. Qui accepta sans le moindre problème de l'aider à mettre son plan à exécution. L'idée était simple : Bucky avait de mauvais souvenirs (et c'était un bien faible mot pour décrire le problème) avec les lieux clos. Il lui fallait des souvenirs agréables à associer en remplacement des mauvais. Steve savait très exactement avec quoi il pourrait les échanger et avec un petit coup de main de JARVIS, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile à mettre en place. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un attrape Captain America en plein ébat dans un ascenseur.

La véritable difficulté était de faire entrer Bucky dans cette boite de quelques mètres cube, mais Steve avait une assez bonne idée de comment y parvenir. Il connaissait son petit ami et savait exactement comment agir afin de lui faire oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il attendait actuellement avec beaucoup d'impatience que Bucky entre enfin dans la salle commune de la tour Stark. Il lui avait envoyé un message lui demandant de le retrouver ici cinq minutes auparavant et il espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas.

JARVIS lui avait assuré que les Avengers avaient tous des obligations bien loin du bâtiment et qu'il devrait avoir largement assez de temps pour mener à bien sa tâche. Mais il savait que ses camarades étaient tout, sauf prévisibles, et que plus tôt il commencerait, moins il aurait de risque de se faire attraper dans une situation compromettante. Rien que l'idée des piques et des remarques qu'il devrait subir si Tony - ou pire, Clint - venaient à rentrer plus tôt, lui donna des frissons.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la petite zone qui servait d'entrée, juste devant l'ascenseur, quand la porte qui menait aux escaliers de secours s'ouvrit. Il y avait une seule personne qui les empruntait et Steve avait déjà attrapé son petit ami avant que celui n'ai totalement passé le pas de la porte.

Six mois auparavant, il aurait gagné, au minimum une épaule déboîtée, au pire quelques côtes cassés, pour l'avoir surpris. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement étonné lorsque ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de son amant. Il saisit le pull que portait le brun à deux mains et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le mur derrière lui bloque son avancée.

Avant même qu'ils ne fassent ces quelques pas, il avait glissé sa langue dans la bouche de Bucky. Ce dernier l'y accueillit avec la sienne. Très rapidement, il sentit des doigts se glisser à travers les mèches à l'arrière de son crâne, l'attirant un peu plus contre le corps de son amant. Il plaça sa jambe entre celles de son petit ami et leva le genou. A l'instant où il atteignit son objectif, il mordit la lèvre qui s'offrait à lui. Le résultat fut immédiat : la main dans ses cheveux se resserra et celle - en métal - qui était jusque là appuyée contre le mur, l'attrapa par la hanche.

Steve se trouva brusquement lui-même collé au mur, les lèvres de Bucky effleurèrent les siennes avant de longer sa mâchoire et de laisser un suçon en dessous de son oreille. Le brun s'éloigna juste assez pour parler d'un voix rauque :

« A quoi tu joues Stevie ? »

Si son petit ami se doutait de quelque chose, tout son plan tomberait à l'eau. Il était un très mauvais menteur et sa position entre le corps de son amant et le mur ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de feindre l'effet que ce dernier avait sur lui :

« Je pensais que c'était assez clair. »

« Mais pourquoi ici ? »

« Ne me dis pas que l'idée ne te plaît pas ? N'importe qui peut arriver à tout instant. Et puis imagine Tony quand il apprendra ce que nous avons fait dans sa précieuse salle commune ? »

Enquiquiner Stark était un des passe-temps préféré de l'ex-assassin et il ne ratait jamais une occasion de le faire. Au cas où son idée n'était pas assez explicite, Steve laissa ses mains glisser le long des fesses de son petit ami, l'attirant à lui et capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les mains de Bucky détacher le bouton de son jean, puis s'attaquer à sa braguette. Une toute petite partie de son cerveau lui rappela qu'il devait absolument garder le contrôle de la situation. Son plan tomberait à l'eau s'il perdait de vue son objectif. Et le brun avait le don de tout lui faire oublier, d'autant plus qu'il connaissait tout ce qui le faisait tiquer. Bucky était capable le faire jouir en cinq minutes et l'avait prouvé à plusieurs occasions lorsqu'ils étaient pressés par le temps.

Avant que son petit ami ne glisse sa main dans l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer, Steve le repoussa et l'obligea à reprendre sa place initiale, coincé entre le mur et les cent kilos du blond. Ce dernier fit taire ses protestations en se mettant à genoux devant lui. En moins de trente secondes, il avait détaché la boucle de sa ceinture, le bouton de son pantalon et descendu braguette et tissu avant de glisser ses lèvres autour de l'érection qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour arrêter toute contestation de la part de Bucky. Il laissa ses deux mains se poser sur les épaules de Steve, serrant de plus en plus fort à chaque passage de la langue sur son gland. Il n'était pas le seul à connaître quelques trucs pour faire perdre la tête à son petit ami.

A en croire les grognements étouffés qui parvenaient jusqu'au blond, l'ex-assassin n'en était pas tout à fait à ce point. Sa voix avait beau être rendue rauque par le désir, il était encore bien trop maître de lui :

"Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose."

Il n'avait pas survécu toutes ces années avec Hydra sans une bonne dose d'intuition. Heureusement pour Steve, il avait la bouche occupée et il se servit de cette excuse afin de ne pas répondre.

Il laissa sa main glisser depuis la hanche de son petit ami jusqu'à appuyer ses doigts sur son périnée. Maintenant qu'il ne bloquait plus Bucky, ce dernier imposa son propre rythme. Il retenait la tête du soldat à genoux devant lui avec ses deux mains et ce dernier ne put que grogner en sentant la verge qui avait envahi sa bouche atteindre le fond de sa gorge.

La vibration fit gémir son amant et Steve le laissa profiter de la situation pendant quelques minutes. Sa salive s'était accumulée sur ses doigts et il leur permit de continuer leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où la peau lisse de Bucky laissait place à des sillons.

La prise dans ses cheveux se resserra et le rythme des hanches de son petit ami perdit en régularité. Steve sentit peu de temps après le goût inimitable du pré-ejaculat sur sa langue. Les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de l'ex-assassin commençaient à perdre en cohérence et cela le poussa à redoubler d'efforts. Sa langue appuya avec insistance sur la veine qui courait le long de l'érection de son amant pendant qu'il traçait les contours de son objectif avec son majeur.

Lorsqu'il le poussa à l'intérieur, savourant la pression et la chaleur l'entourant, Bucky se pencha vers lui. Il s'appuya des deux mains sur les épaules de Steve afin de ne pas tomber et une série de juron quitta ses lèvres.

Le super-soldat n'en comprit aucun – Bucky avait tendance à passer au russe dans ces moments là - mais il profita que l'autre homme soit déconcentré pour laisser glisser son érection en dehors de sa bouche.

Il se leva, repoussant l'ex-assassin contre le mur par la même occasion, et il recommença à l'embrasser. Il utilisa tout son corps afin de retenir son petit ami dont les genoux manquaient de lâcher. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Tourne toi, j'ai envie de te prendre, je dois te préparer. »

Bucky le regarda en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, il finit par répondre, un semblant de clarté était apparu dans son regard :

« Du lubrifiant ? »

Il saisit le pull de Bucky et lui enleva d'un seul geste. Puis il attrapa les hanches de son amant et le tourna. Le brun posa immédiatement ses mains à plat sur le mur. Steve s'approcha, sentant la chaleur du corps de son petit ami à travers son propre T-shirt. Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de son amant avec ses dents et laissa ses ongles marquer son dos de longues traces rouges.

Bucky frissonna et grogna, écartant ses jambes par réflexe. Steve avait mis très peu de temps à se rendre compte que l'ex-assassin avait un truc avec la douleur, mais il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour se sentir assez à l'aise pour volontairement lui faire mal. Cela allait totalement contre sa nature et puis, après tout ce que Bucky avait vécu, il n'était pas certain que ce ne soit pas un reste des sévices qu'il avait subit.

Mais il avait bien du se ranger à l'avis de son amant lorsque que celui-ci avait crié de frustration :

« Putain Stevie, je ne suis pas en sucre alors magne toi de me montrer ce que tu peux faire avec cette montagne de muscles. »

Il l'avait ensuite menacé d'aller prendre une douche seul, histoire de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il il lui annonça, le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'il lui interdirait de le toucher ad vitam eternam que Steve céda. Il devait bien avouer que cette nuit fut mémorable et pas seulement grâce au fait qu'il avait dut demander à Tony de faire livrer un nouveau lit le lendemain matin.

Depuis il se montrait parfois plus brutal et possessif et Bucky réagissait toujours magnifiquement. Il lâcha son oreille et grogna :

« Pas de lubrifiant, j'ai une autre idée. Écarte les jambes, je vais avoir besoin de place. »

Son petit ami le regarda du coin de l'œil et Steve lui sourit avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Il descendit ensuite le long de sa colonne et laissa ses mains ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée qu'il avait à peine franchie un peu plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils pratiquaient souvent, mais ça avait le don d'enlever à Bucky toutes ses facultés cognitives supérieures. Steve avait donc décidé que ce serait le meilleur moyen de le faire entrer dans l'ascenseur sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Au son qu'émit son amant au premier passage de sa langue sur sa chaire frissonnante, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. Il recommença, alternant le passage de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé apprécier cet acte, mais sentir Bucky trembler sous ses mains, le voir réduit à pousser de longs gémissements … Tout cela avait un effet indéniable sur sa libido. Heureusement, il était un soldat, adepte à garder son objectif en tête malgré les circonstances.

Pourtant sa concentration était mise à dure épreuve. Sa propre érection devenait douloureuse et chaque réaction de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis si longtemps ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. A chaque fois que sa langue pressait sur cette partie si sensible, Bucky frissonnait et grognait. Steve avait descendu le pantalon et le boxer de son petit ami jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, ce qui bloquait en grande partie ses mouvements, mais il devait quand même garder ses deux mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place.

Steve passa les minutes suivantes à faire perdre à Bucky toute perception de son environnement. Il lécha chaque millimètre qu'il arrivait à atteindre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende bafouiller :

« Hoooo … Steve … allez … S'il te plaît … Stevie … «

Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de taquiner son amant. Il recula de quelques centimètres avant de parler :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Bucky grogna de dépit. Steve le mordit légèrement :

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le brun haletait quand il rétorqua :

« Tu le sais très bien. Tu vas attendre combien de temps avant de me baiser ? »

Sa main claqua sur la fesse de son amant et ce dernier lâcha un cri.

« Ton langage, Buck ! »

Il s'empressa de retourner à son occupation préférée et poussa sa langue jusqu'à la sentir entrer. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui frissonna. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que l'étau actuellement autour de sa langue se retrouve autour de sa queue.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer plusieurs minutes à préparer son petit ami, alternant ses doigts et sa langue : d'abord son majeur, rapidement suivi de son index. Il n'avait pas pris de lubrifiant et il fit de son mieux pour pallier à ce manque. Sa bouche ne s'éloigna à aucun moment et lorsqu'il fit entrer un troisième doigt, Bucky n'était plus conscient de grand chose, à part ce qui se passait plus bas.

Steve connaissait bien son petit ami, il savait qu'il de devenait totalement silencieux que dans deux cas particuliers : si la mission le demandait ou lorsqu'il était perdu dans les sensations que lui apportaient son corps.

Seules sa super ouïe lui permettait d'entendre son amant respirer et le son de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit lui parut extrêmement bruyant. Mais comme il s'en était douté, Bucky ne réagit pas.

Laissant sa bouche et sa langue caresser la chair maintenant tendre et sensible du brun, Steve se dépêcha de délacer ses bottes et de les lui ôter. Elles furent rapidement suivies par son pantalon et son boxer.

Après un dernier passage, il se redressa, finissant de libérer son érection. Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie d'enlever ses vêtements et il se limita à baisser son jean de quelques centimètres. Bucky n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les mains à plat sur le mur et le visage tourné vers le sol entre ses bras tendus.

Steve prit quelques secondes pour ôter son T-shirt - il voulait sentir la peau de son amant sur la sienne - avant de saisir sa verge et de la guider vers l'entrée de son petit ami.

Sa préparation avait porté ses fruits et il s'enfonça de quelques centimètres sans aucune difficulté. La salive ne permettait pas une glisse aussi facile que du lubrifiant, mais Bucky appréciait la petite part de douleur qui allait avec cette différence. Il ne fit pas un bruit, mais ses deux poings se serrèrent sans jamais quitter leur position contre le mur.

Steve savait qu'il n'entendrait plus rien de son petit ami avant quelque temps, il s'était perdu dans les stimulus que son corps lui envoyait. C'était exactement l'effet qu'il avait recherché et il allait faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le garder dans cet état.

A peine était-il complètement entré qu'il repartit en sens inverse. La friction était juste à la limite du douloureux. Et peut-être que Bucky n'était pas le seul à avoir un léger penchant pour la douleur, parce que Steve sentait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il garda un rythme lent et se pencha pour déposer une série de baisers sur la nuque et l'épaule de son petit ami. Il laissa ses mains sur sa taille et se colla à son dos. Chaque mouvement de ses hanches lui faisait perdre un peu plus le contrôle et, même s'il n'accéléra pas, la puissance qu'il mettait derrière chacun de ses coups augmentait.

Une de ses mains quitta la peau de Bucky et alla se planter contre le mur, juste à côté du poing serré de son amant. Ce dernier lui saisit le poignet et il pencha la tête, découvrant son cou en une autorisation silencieuse. Steve s'empressa de l'accepter et il attrapa le muscle à la base du cou de son petit ami entre ses dents. Il mordit assez fort pour y laisser l'empreinte de ses incisives.

Un des avantages du sérum était que personne ne venait leur faire de remarques quand ils laissaient des marques l'un sur l'autre – elles disparaissaient bien avant que quiconque ne les remarque. C'était également, de l'opinion de Steve, un sacré inconvénient.

Depuis toujours Bucky avait eu du succès avec les dames (et pas que, mais à l'époque, ce genre de chose restait bien caché) et c'était un fait qui s'était avéré toujours vrai au 21ème siècle. Steve aurait apprécié laisser des preuves de sa revendication sur son petit ami. Malheureusement, elles disparaissent en quelques heures et il refusait d'en laisser des plus profondes.

La pression sur son poignet ainsi que celle sur son érection s'intensifièrent. Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita. Il ne faudrait plus grand chose pour faire basculer Bucky et il le suivrait peu après. Ce n'était pas un problème en soi, leur délai de réfraction était pratiquement nul, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque que l'ex-assassin se rende compte d'où Steve l'emmenait.

A contrecœur, il quitta la chaleur de son amant. Il prit un peu de distance et retourna Bucky. Ce dernier frissonna lorsqu'il entra en contact avec le mur froid mais il n'émit pas un son. Steve s'empressa de l'embrasser avec passion, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux avant de descendre le long de ses épaules, de ses flancs … Il l'attrapa par dessous les cuisses et le souleva. Il s'aida du mur pour le retenir pendant qu'il entrait à nouveau en lui.

Même avec le sérum et sa force, ce n'était pas une position qu'il pouvait tenir longtemps. Après quelques mouvements de ses hanches qui poussèrent Bucky à rejeter sa tête en arrière, il le décolla du mur et fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de l'ascenseur. La porte était toujours ouverte et Steve se demanda brièvement quel genre de cadeau il pourrait offrir à une intelligence artificielle.

Une fois qu'il entra dans la cabine, il poussa Bucky avec force contre le miroir qui occupait une grande partie de sa surface. Il se pencha pour recapturer les lèvres de son amant et il remarqua du coin de l'œil leur reflet dans la glace. Il se vit - à travers le double miroir - de dos. Son pantalon était assez rabaissé pour juste montrer le début de ses fesses, mais ce qui attira définitivement son attention, ce fut, comme toujours, l'homme qu'il aimait.

Bucky avait les jambes passées autour de la taille de Steve, ses pieds nus tendus dans le vide, sa main de chair était serrée sur l'épaule du blond en une prise douloureuse. Son autre bras était passé dans une des appliques de l'ascenseur et il supportait ainsi une partie de son poids. Cela permit aux mouvements de Steve de gagner en ampleur et en force et il put observer à travers le double reflet les pupilles de son amant se dilater lorsqu'il plaça à nouveau ses dents sur l'empreinte qu'il avait laissée quelques minutes auparavant.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se retenir ou de les faire patienter et il accéléra le rythme de ses hanches. Il attrapa la main de Bucky toujours accrochée sur son épaule et la guida vers une seconde applique, il attira ensuite les hanches de son amant vers lui jusqu'à ce que seules ses épaules soient en contact avec la paroi de verre. L'ex-assassin avait assez de force et d'endurance pour tenir cette position mais ce n'était pas l'objectif. Steve ne voulait pas risquer qu'il se rende compte d'où il était avant que son orgasme ne l'ai détendu.

Il entendit la porte de l'ascenseur se refermer, les enfermant dans les quelques mètres cubes de l'habitacle. Bucky avait toujours l'air perdu dans son propre esprit et le blond décida de l'aider à atteindre le pic qui approchait rapidement. Il n'avait pas touché la verge de son amant depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa bouche, mais il ne fut pas surpris quand il la sentit dure sous ses doigts.

Le brun avait beau être totalement silencieux et paraître absent, il ressentait et appréciait tout ce que Steve faisait. Ce dernier avait eu du mal à accepter ce fait et Bucky avait du insister à de nombreuses reprises, lui expliquant qu'il était assez conscient pour dire non s'il le fallait, même dans ces moment là.

Leur position ne lui permettait pas d'embrasser les lèvres de son amant, mais il pouvait synchroniser ses coups de rein au rythme de sa main. Il pouvait également l'observer, voir ses yeux perdre encore un peu plus de leur attention.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Steve sente tout le corps de son amant se contracter.

Encore quelques instants et Bucky jouit sans un seul bruit. L'humidité qui atteignit brusquement sa main permit à Steve d'être certain que son amant était enfin tombé de la falaise où le blond l'avait tenu tout ce temps.

Comme à chaque fois, il n'en fut pas plus pour que le super-soldat le suive, se vidant au plus profond de son corps. Le plaisir était intense et il se laissa tomber au sol avant même qu'il ne redescende totalement, entraînant son petit ami avec lui.

Il plia les genoux et s'appuya sur ses pieds. Les jambes de l'ex-assassin étaient toujours serrées sur sa taille et il le posa sur ses cuisses. Bucky glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules et plaça son front dans le creux de son cou.

Steve traça de grands cercles sur la peau de son dos et le laissa reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il lui fallait toujours de longues minutes pour revenir de là où il partait. Il avait fait le nécessaire avec JARVIS afin qu'ils aient tout le temps dont il pourrait avoir besoin : la porte de l'ascenseur était toujours fermée, mais ils étaient resté à l'étage. Si Bucky réagissait mal, il pourraient être dehors en moins de trente secondes.

Il sentait le souffle chaud de son petit ami sur sa peau : son rythme ralentissait et chaque inspiration gagnait en profondeur. Steve sut l'instant exact où Bucky revint à lui, il n'aurait pas pu dire comment il le savait, mais il n'avait aucun doute. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de son petit ami lui parvient, étouffée par sa peau et la masse de cheveux bruns qui formaient souvent un dernier rempart entre l'ex-assassin et le monde autour de lui :

« C'était donc ce que tu me cachais, Stevie ? »

La mauvaise conscience fit apparaître une grimace sur son visage. Il répondit avec hésitation :

« Euh oui. Je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée. Je suis désolé. »

Bucky était toujours caché dans son cou et il haussa les épaules. Steve continuait à lui caresser le dos, il savait que le brun ne parlerait que lorsqu'il serait prêt. Sa respiration était toujours calme et il n'avait pas encore demandé à sortir, cela devait être un signe positif.

Mais Steve s'en voulait de l'avoir poussé et il commençait à regretter tout ce plan.

Une minute plus tard, Bucky parla de nouveau :

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne serai jamais rentré dans cette boite de malheur sans cela. »

« Mais je dois respecter tes limites. Tu as fait tellement de progrès, je ne devrais pas t'en demander tant. »

Bucky se redressa et regarda autour de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Ca va aller. Je ne dis pas que ce sera toujours le cas, mais là, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa, une simple pression de ses lèvres, mais Steve y sentit tous les sentiments que l'autre homme essayait de faire passer. Il se laissa submerger par l'amour et la confiance que lui portait son petit ami.

Bucky s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et murmura contre ses lèvres :

« Et puis, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Je pense que je pourrai me laisser convaincre d'à peu près n'importe quoi avec cette méthode. »

Le sourire du brun avait toujours été irrésistible et Steve n'y était pas plus immunisé maintenant que durant les années trente. Leur baiser commença tendrement. Il devint pourtant très rapidement plus passionné.

La verge de Steve était toujours enveloppée par la douce chaleur de son amant et il commençait à trouver un intérêt à un second round. Bucky devait être dans le même état d'esprit car il commença à rouler des hanches. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de trouver le bon rythme, la voix de JARVIS retentit dans l'habitacle.

« Captain. Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais Monsieur Stark vient d'entrer dans le parking souterrain. »

Steve grogna de frustration et son petit ami éclata de rire. Il le poussa, légèrement vexé. Pour se faire pardonner, Bucky déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Stevie. Je ris à cause de JARVIS, pas toi. Comment peut-il sortir ça avec une voix si sérieuse? On dirait qu'il discute de la météo. »

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Les deux hommes riaient toujours quand JARVIS ajouta :

« Je vous rappelle que j'accompagne Monsieur Stark depuis des années, j'ai une forme … d'entraînement à ce genre de chose. »

Bucky se redressa et quitta les genoux du blond. Les deux hommes grognèrent de concert. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et l'ex-assassin sortit pour récupérer ses habits. Steve le suivit tout en refermant son pantalon sur son érection toujours présente. Il se colla à son amant, laissant ses mains caresser le bas du ventre de son petit ami pendant que ce dernier s'habillait. Il murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« On retourne chez nous ? On pourrait reprendre où on s'est arrêté ? »

« Okay mais on prend l'escalier, je ne souhaite pas croiser Tony dans cet état. »

Il se dirigèrent vers la porte et juste avant qu'ils ne sortent, JARVIS parla une dernière fois :

« Je m'occupe d'effacer les vidéos surveillance de cet après midi, Captain. Et Sergent Barnes, je pourrai vous raconter certaines anecdotes sur Monsieur Stark la prochaine fois que vous serez dans cet ascenseur. »

Steve nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de se procurer quelque chose afin de remercier JARVIS à la première occasion. Il avait certainement trouvé la meilleure incitation pour Bucky .

**ooOoo**

L'intelligence artificielle / majordome / assistant personnel de Stark tint parole.

A chaque fois que Bucky acceptait de mettre un pied dans l'ascenseur, JARVIS lui racontait de petites histoires sur son créateur. Elles faisaient passer le temps et gardait l'esprit du brun sur autre chose que sur les quatre parois qui lui donnaient parfois l'impression de se refermer sur lui.

Il refusait toujours d'entrer lorsqu'il était bondé mais il n'avait plus aucun problème quand il y était seul ou accompagné de personnes qu'il connaissait.

Quelques semaines après leur petite incartade dans l'ascenseur, tous les Avengers quittaient une des salles de séminaire au quinzième étage. Ils y avaient donné une de leurs nombreuses conférences de presse et ils se retrouvèrent tous en costume devant les portes des ascenseurs.

Ils étaient détendus et avaient prévus de se réunir dans la salle commune. Leurs discussions allaient bon train et personne ne fit vraiment attention aux deux hommes déjà présents quand ils entrèrent dans la boite de verre et d'acier.

Ils commencèrent à monter vers leur destination et Steve vit la tension traverser le corps de son petit ami. Ils étaient nombreux dans le petit espace et cela devait être difficile pour lui. Il retint au dernier moment son geste d'apaisement - Bucky ne supportait pas de montrer la moindre faiblesse devant les autres - et il observa avec impatience les chiffres lumineux indiquant leur avancée à travers les étage.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il sentit un changement dans le poids de son bouclier. Curieux. Il allait devoir faire un arrêt au labo de Stark :

"Hmm… Tony, on peut monter au labo, mon bouclier me semble plus lourd que d'habitude…"

Stark était occupé avec Charles Xavier, un de ses associés et amis. Steve l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises et il appréciait fortement chacune de leurs discussions. Il entendit Bucky lui répondre :

"C'est ça d'être vieux."

Sa voix avait une part de tension, malgré la plaisanterie. L'attention de Steve revint sur son amant et il le vit frotter son poignet métallique. Son regard habituellement indéchiffrable en présence d'inconnus laissait apparaître une trace d'inquiétude.

Discrètement, il posa sa main sur celle de Bucky, espérant que le contact le calmerait. Il l'enleva quelques secondes plus tard et fut récompensé par un léger sourire de remerciement. Lentement, la majorité de la tension quitta son petit ami, même si elle ne disparut pas complètement, et il sentit lui-même que son bouclier avait repris son poids habituel.

Arrivé aux étages dédiés aux labos, l'inconnu qui était à leurs côtés, sortit de l'habitacle en maugréant. Charles et Tony le suivirent du regard avant que le milliardaire ne parle d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu par tout l'étage :

« Charles ! Arrête de regarder un de mes ingénieurs principaux comme si tu allais en faire ton dessert. »

Il s'adressa ensuite à l'homme qui s'était figé un peu plus loin dans le couloir :

« Lensherr, je vous interdis de faire quoi que ce soit d'immoral dans mes locaux, mes ascenseurs ne sont pas là pour vous permettre de vous envoyer en l'air. »

Steve sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues - les mots de Tony lui rappelait ce qu'il avait fait à Bucky à cet endroit même - et la dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant que les portes ne se referment, fut le pauvre homme rougir violemment. Il grimaça en entendant Charles réprimander Tony, le rire pleinement audible dans sa voix. Il plaindrait presque ce Lensherr si ces deux là se liguaient contre lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entrèrent tous - Charles compris - dans la salle commune afin de passer un peu de temps à se détendre ensemble. L'homme fut rapidement oublié, il y avait peu de chance que Steve le croise à nouveau, plusieurs milliers de personnes travaillaient à la tour Stark.

Il fallut moins de cinq jours pour que les circonstances lui prouvent son erreur.

Bucky et lui quittaient l'appartement de Natasha quand ils entendirent des gémissements. Une minutes plus tard, ils avaient déduit leur provenance : un des ascenseurs était bloqué juste en dessous de l'étage. Sans même vraiment réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir et demanda à son petit ami de la retenir pendant qu'il se penchait et forçait les portes intérieures.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Vous êtes coincés ? »

Il avait parlé avant même de reconnaître les deux personnes qui se trouvaient enfermées : ce Lensherr qui avait fait les frais de l'humour douteux de Tony et, caché derrière le physique imposant de l'ingénieur, Charles Xavier. Qui avait le rose aux joues et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ho… il comprit d'un seul coup ce qui s'était passé : les gémissements, l'ascenseur arrêté entre deux étages, la remarque de Tony.

Il balbutia :

« J'ai entendu des bruits, j'ai fait au plus vite. Mais … Mais . Hum. Désolé du dérangement. »

Il entendit Bucky rire derrière lui et il lâcha les portes. Il rejoignit son petit ami qui l'embrassa immédiatement. Quand ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard, le brun avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je pense que j'aime de plus en plus ces boîtes de malheur. Tu crois qu'ils m'en voudraient si je vendais la mêche à Stark ? »

« Ne pose pas de problème à ce pauvre homme. Tony est son patron. »

Le regard que lui lança son amant fit sonner plusieurs alarmes et la manière dont Bucky s'approcha de lui finit de l'inquiéter.

« Tu penses que l'on pourrait demander à JARVIS de nous bloquer un ascenseur dans les prochains jours ? »

Steve rougit de plus belle et baissa la tête sans répondre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Bucky et ce dernier le savait.


End file.
